1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus which is capable of forming chapters in a plurality of arbitrary time positions, respectively, during capturing or reproduction of a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pick-up apparatus in which, for example, a time position in which the capturing is restarted after the capturing is temporarily stopped while a moving image is captured is set as a chapter, thereby automatically forming the chapter has been known as the related art in this field. This image pick-up apparatus, for example, is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2004-364325.
According to the image pick-up apparatus described in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2004-364325, a chapter is automatically formed in a time position in which the capturing is restarted after the capturing is temporarily stopped while a moving image is captured, and the capturing data is recorded together with the resulting chapter. It is natural that when the recording data is reproduced, a reproduction pointer can be set at a time point when the recording data is started to be recorded. Moreover, the reproduction starting point can be selected by setting the reproduction pointer in a chapter as well which is formed in a time position of restart of the capturing.
However, since the chapter is formed in the time position of restart of the capturing in the conventional image pick-up apparatus, the time position where the chapter is formed is not necessarily set in the time position in which a user desires to form the chapter. As a result, it is impossible for the user to form the chapter in an arbitrary time position during the capturing of a moving image, and to set the arbitrary time position as the reproduction starting point. On the other hand, when the user is attempting to form the chapter in an arbitrary time position and repeatedly makes the temporary stop during the capturing of a moving image, the continuity which the moving image essentially has is impaired.